OnceUponADream
by Som3on3
Summary: <html><head></head>Significant. Meaning: sufficiently great or important to be worthy of attention. At a young age Gabriela A.K.A Gaby, realised she holds no significance to the world. The world is a stage; and this is a story of a blind girl with voices in her head who really, just wants to be normal.</html>


**AN: Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry, you're all probably thinking: WHY THE HELL AM I POSTING A NEW STORY? I just couldn't resist, i had to cause i'm a die hard superhero fan. Like WYWUS and Small Giant, this story is kind of dark and will go into the reality of situations. It's not going to be all bunnies and butterflies and will not go into the main canon Young Justice, there will be changes and i'm still in the process of writing it. ****I decided to do a some what bitter character who'se trying to find a purpose in life. It might be a bit confusing at first and if you need any help just review and i'll do my best to answer, the pairings are a sloooow burn since my character is still young.**

**So yeah, this is a dark, realistic, slightly knocked up in the head Young Justice AU with my character inside it who in honesty, just wants to be normal. BTW, Gaby is legit, like the only main OC who is quiet normal, no pseudo parents or 'Batman adopts her' thing.**

**Pff, normal's overrated.**

**But yeah, she won't be a green lanter, or a protege of any league members that don't have protege's. Nor is she related to any gotham's villains or is she an alien. The rest however, are spoilers.**

**I'm not really focusing about paring right now, but if you have any suggestions, go ahead.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sig<strong>_ni_ficant.

Meaning sufficiently great or important to be worthy of attention. At a young age Gabriela A.K.A Gaby, realised she holds no significance to the world.

The world is a stage; a story. History is what makes a tale and the present is what keeps it going while the future is its continuity. Each person in humanity is their own individual; a sad character, a happy character, one in between and one who is lost. Many, consider themselves the main character, thinking that the world resolves around them.

But not Gaby, never Gaby, she accepted that a little girl like her could never be a hero or a villain. Her existence won't make an impact to the world. All Gaby will ever do is exist and that is it. Being the faceless, unmentioned character passing by the main character in the book. The one amongst billions that would die and never be thought of by the reader. It may sound harsh at first but Gaby took it for granted. Not being a hero has its perks. Nothing life threatening or given task so shoulder bearing. Sometimes, it's nice to be the unseen bricks behind the wall.

However, mundane it may be, Gaby is grateful for this life that was given to her. Despite all the cons of being invisible there were the upsides as well. More fortunate, she reminded herself, more fortunate with all the food, shelter and a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools; Gotham Academy. Of course, as a scholarship student it was harder to fade in the background due to high expectations. So she did her best to remain plain but somehow still get achievements. Everyone suspected her to be the nerdy no name girl.

She liked it that way.

Sure, Gaby might not have everything but she was happy with everything she has.

Gotham may not be the best place to live in but for Gaby, it was home. Unlike other Gotham Academy students, she wasn't blessed with high rise apartments or extravagant mansions. Only a small flat that her Aunt somehow managed to buy. It was located in the outskirts of Crime Alley. Everyone having a method of self-defence. It was survival, and albeit Gaby hates fighting she knows how to defend herself or run at the very least. She learned from her Aunt, but honestly Gaby wanted to avoid fighting at all costs because it attracts attention.

Everyone around her area has to keep quiet, to be sane, and to not attract attention. And that's where the problem begins.

Gaby isn't sane.

Well, she thinks she can't be classified as a sane person because she's much too perspective for her own good that her Aunt even calls her Female Sherlock. That, and she can hear voices from seemingly nowhere, she hadn't told anyone, fearing of being locked away in an Asylum. These voices influences her, and there were seven of them in total. The First was a wise ancient voice, the Second sounded young but maternal at the same time, the Third reminded her of a male Luna Lovegood, the Fourth husky and dominant, the Fifth suave and seductive with malicious playfulness in it, the Sixth utterly depressed and the Seventh seemed almost unstable. All seven had their own unique personality.

Gaby began hearing them for as long as she can remember. They were always there for her; to make her smile, laugh, cry, the voices made warmth. Gaby was afraid to tell anyone else, including her Aunt, afraid that they'll send her to a psychologist that will give her drugs so she'll stop hearing them. And Gaby does not want that. At all.

Normality is overrated, boring even. Gaby is not normal, a brick with its own individuality yes. But normal? No.

So when the teacher assigned Richard Grayson as her lab partner she couldn't help but notice. Richard Grayson, Dick as she heard Barbara Gordon call him, is known as the nerdy ward of Bruce Wayne with absolutely no athletics skill. But his steps were light, almost like a trained thief. And the way his body stayed alert at every littlest thing. When their hand brushed Gaby could feel scars littering under layers of makeup.

She had heard the stories that he was once a part of the circus but (always another conclusion) she could somehow tell they weren't from acrobatics. Plus he has a mischievous voice yet holds more than just being a naive ward.

She heard Second giving the boy some pity, saying that his parents died whilst he was young. Gaby knew, it had been on the news. Though it seems like the students of Gotham Academy couldn't care less. And she agreed, losing one's parents is a tragedy, making Richard a main character in a story.

She would never say these things out loud.

"So, we put the magnesium with the―are you listening?" his voice snapped Gaby out of her thoughts as he gently touched her arm, as if cautious.

She couldn't blame him. She is after all, blind.

_Blind._

To many: seeing is believing. Then, question is, how can a blind person believe? Truthfully, Gaby doesn't know the rightful answer to this question because she relied on the voices to help her. But if they weren't there then Gaby would have to say that feeling, touching to make sure they're solid, they're real, is believing. Gaby builds a mental image using the sense of touch and by listening to the echoes. It's like any other image, just with no colour. Gaby can still see, only in a different way than others can.

"Do not think just because you are blind that you aren't meant for things greater," Gaby wanted to deny that. She'll forever be insignificant, someone whom will always be forgotten. The voices remains silent.

Gaby focuses on the work in hand and shook her head, "May you please repeat that."

"So put the magnesium over the iron nail and put it in the dilute water. We do the same with copper," Gaby nodded and placed her hand on top of the table "I'll get the dilute water."

"Okay."

His answer made Gaby blink in surprise, normally people would say no and throughout the whole class she would dully stand. She grabbed her white cane, making sure not to hit anything as she went to get the dilute water. Reaching the shelf she placed her hand on the third row and grabbed the bottle, slowly opening the cap and sniffed it. Closing it back, she walked towards Richard and poured the water into the test tube before pausing "Is this enough?"

"Yep, that's good now do the same for the rest."

Gaby, is surprised, no lying there. Here is a pretending snobby rich kid being kind to a commoner like her. Normally people would ignore her, avoid her, simply because they didn't know how to approach her. Afraid of saying the wrong things, making mistakes. And Gaby didn't mind, it was their own decision. She knew that this Richard Grayson is no normal person. He has scars you wouldn't find in a wealthy person, is too cautious for an adolescent and his voice absolutely drips with falseness. She wasn't surprised why all of Gotham Academy, aside from Gordon, didn't realise this. They were all so gullible. Even with all these clues, Gaby isn't going to do anything.

Why risk everything when you can keep it?

The words sounded selfish, but it's reality. Gaby doesn't know how heroes could put everything on the line knowing that one day they'll have to face the consequences. Albert Camus once said that 'To be happy, we must not be too concerned with other'. Gaby would have the world go to Hell rather than never having a phone.

Joking, she's joking.

The point is, Gaby is selfish, and fact is it's a part of reality. Selfishness, thinking about one's self first, is and always will be a part of humanity. No matter how much someone denies it, it will always be a part that makes mortals humane. Gaby sometimes couldn't help but feel pity for heroes. They do things for free, meaning no money, which equals to harder work as their alter ego.

Thirty minutes passed with Gaby softly humming 'money makes the world go round' later the bell gave an audible ring that echoed throughout the school. Gaby slowly packed up everything, making sure not to drop any equipment. Once cleaned Gaby waited for the class to be dismissed before giving a small wave to Richard, not even sure if he saw it and walked out of the class. The Academy's hallway is large, and since she is younger than the majority of her classmates (whose lockers were on the first floor) Gaby's locker is on third floor alongside the seniors. She guessed that teachers thought they'd help her if she's in need of help. Being only nine-years-old, a very prodigious blind nine-years-old she must add, isn't as special as it sounds. When she walks down the hall Gaby could hear the leading whispers and feel the penetrating stares. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Gaby literally, never spends time with children her age. Her Aunt thinks that it's clearly not healthy but she can't change it. As long as she gets the right education, without attracting attention, then Gaby is fine with how things are. Ignoring the whispers, the harsh annoying whispers, Gaby placed her hand on top of the locker key only to be roughly pushed to the ground.

"Oi!" shouted a voice "What do think you're doing? This is my locker!"

Alarms immediately flashed inside Gaby's mind, she knows what's going to happen. Gripping her cane she thought of numerous ways to escape the situation. She ducked, getting ready to run, only to be blocked. Gaby hugged her cane, wishing she could gave a Batman glare behind the dark lenses.

Bullying.

Bullying usually happens because because of insecurities. Gaby knew that it were the bullies who were afraid, who didn't accept that they will never be main characters of stories. The bulky in front of her rambled on about how a freak like her should never be allowed in schools like Gotham Academy. Gaby wanted to rephrase everything, wanting to say that the bully couldn't believe how someone with a disability (especially a commoner) can manage so much. Of course, as always, Gaby remained silent. She knew that some were laughing, entertained by the so called show and she also knew that many pitied her.

However, she ignored everything and brought her attention to what she should make in dinner. Perhaps spaghetti or pasta, she felt cravings for noodles.

"I say pasta, I'm craving for pasta," said Seventh and Gaby actually agreed. Pasta sounded good, Italian is her favourite. The problem now lies with the supermarket, she'd pretty sure that they've run out of pasta. Her thoughts were abruptly shortened as the bully grabbed her collar.

"Why aren't ya listen―" Gaby mentally sighed, she should really get rid of this lazy habit of wondering off. The bully punched her in the cheek and Gaby can't believe that no teacher has come out yet, not that she could blame them. She's just the lousy commoner. She could hear another punch ready to be thrown but it stopped. Or rather, something stopped it.

"Leave her alone," she recognised this voice; Barbara Gordon.

Her knight in shining armour.

If life were a fairy tale, people like Richard Grayson would be princes, Bruce Wayne would be King and she would be a commoner. Others like Barbara Gordon, would be destined to greater things, are knights. Barbara is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon though not as rich she excels in sports and academics, the perfect girl. She hung out with Richard, leading to everyone to think that they're a couple. But Gaby knew better, if so she'd say that the relationship is one-sided.

The bully swore, not wanting to get in a fight with a cop's daughter. The bully unceremoniously dropped her to the ground, making a large thump before running and Haiphong nasty things. Gaby felt calloused hands placing her cane onto her much smaller hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Barbara.

Gaby gave a silent nod "Thanks."

"You should have asked for help," she said in a motherly tone "what that bully did isn't fair."

Gaby wanted to say that life is unfair and that someone like her is usually left forgotten. Why, out of all people is Barbara helping her? Was it due to Richard Grayson? Did he say something? The questions bubbled up inside Gaby's head. Wanting to find all the possible answers. Or could this have been a publicity stunt? Something to earn her pity from others. A bitter emotion grew in the pit of Gaby's stomach.

"You may not know me I'm―" Gaby cuts her off "Barbara Gordon, my name's Gaby."

"Just Gaby?"

Giving no time to answer, another familiar voice came it's way to them "Hey Babs―oh Gabriela hey to you too. You ready to eat lunch?" She definitely knew this voice, Richard Grayson, the enigmatic classmate.

"Sure. Hey Gaby, do you want to join us?"

Join, as in getting involved which meant attracting attention. Gaby promised herself not to do that anymore, to only be the bricks behind the wall which in tun will be behind the beautiful flower. Having lunch with the ward of Wayne and the Commissioner's daughter would surely attract attention. With all the loneliness she wanted to have some friends. Even the voices encouraged her.

"Just go," Fifth urged. She wanted to she really does.

But to risk it?

No thank you.

Gaby took a deep breath in a d clenched her fist "Maybe some other time."

"Party pooper!"

"Oh," she could hear the thick disappointment in Barbara's voice "Okay, well see ya."

"See you too."

And their footsteps shoes then out.

"You should have gone!" fifth shouted "Being alone all the time and having no friends, you're to selfless. I hate you and your modest self! Where's the―" Gaby ignored the voice's rambling and proceeded to open her locker. It clicked open and she grabs her home made lunch box before heading towards her usual spot.

It's not that Gaby doesn't want any friends. They just attracted too much attention. She sighed and took a seat underneath the tree before unwrapping her sandwich, taking small bites. Her mind focuses on her surroundings; the sound of people chatting, the fountain, leaves rustling in the wind and the flapping of wings, of a bird. The world has an infinite amount of sounds, each carrying their own personality. Gaby gave out a low whistle and in return a Robin would whistle back, she did this for a couple of minutes. She paused when she heard Seventh's laughter.

"People will think you're mad if you start talking with birds," she chimed. Gaby shrugged and continued to whistle. Out of all the voices, she felt the closest with Seventh. Probably due to the fact that her voice sounded young, still older than her though, and female. Seventh felt almost like an older sister while Second a mother figure. As long as the voices were there to keep her company, perhaps, maybe she wouldn't need friends.

"Seventh? Are you still there?" Gaby whispered.

"Yes."

"Where are the others?"

"Don't worry, we're all here. Some of us are just too busy. Especially our older siblings," Fifth assured.

"Especially our three eldest," Sixth sang.

Gaby quickly hushed them when she heard shoes stepping on grass, light footsteps; Richard Grayson. She looked up, her blind eyes penetrating through him "Can I help you?" the words came out slightly harsher than intended but honestly, what does the ward of Wayne want to do with a commoner like her?

The boy has been making her on edge for a while now today.

"Babs had to go to practice," his voice sounded incredibly naive, kind of snotty and definitely fake "I thought I'd see you. Seeing that you have no friends," the comment made her blush or at least she thinks she was blushing. So what if she doesn't have friends? She has the voices and silently she heard Fourth, whom rarely talked, spout out some curses at him.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Hm?" he sounded slightly amused, too much for her liking.

"Why spend time with a blind commoner?"

"Just because," he mused "You're interesting."

Gaby furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't supposed to be interesting. The red head was supposed to be unremarkable aside from her smart intellect. She isn't suppose to draw any attention to herself, just like her Aunt said, camouflage is the best weapon. Plus those who are important gets bombarded with questions, people and so much more. Personally? Gaby prefers the serene silent, she opened her mouth and asked "What's so interesting about me?"

"Well, you're only nine buy you're like a blind genius. Surprises me why you're not in an underground government facility right now. And I heard you talk to yourself a lot of times. Wanna talk about it?"

Alarm, alarm.

"No. Leave me alone."

"Aww, you're such a party pooper," Gaby's eyebrow twitched at the familiar words "Well, whatever I tried. See ya."

Gaby stayed silent and concluded that Richard is not what he seems.

She stood up, getting ready for her next class before going back to her locker only to trip in the middle of the hallway. Gaby up quickly stood up, feeling the embarrassment rush through her. She ignored the laughs, almost tripping every so often. Gaby didn't even realise where she was going till she bumped into something. She heard the voices chuckle in amusement, making her frown. Gaby searched for her cane, panic filling her as she only felt the cold hard floor.

"To your right," said Second "Slide your hands a bit. There you go."

Gaby did so and she gripped her hands onto the cane; her safety. With the help of seven she somehow managed to find the English room and not be late. Gaby silently took a random seat and waited for the teacher to come in.

**-x-x-x-**

The supermarket is small.

It was a quiet place just a couple of blocks from Gaby's flat. A bit run down and albeit cramped, filled with a variety of necessities. Not many people go there, something Gaby is happy for, and the one who owned it was a kind man. The cashier's name is Joe, a teenager in his young teens that helped her out a lot. He was mute though, and the way they contacted with each other is by tactile signing or contact signing.

The door dinged open and a rush of cool air passed. She went over to the counter, reaching over to find something or someone. Large warm hands touched her arms, making Gaby smile "Hello Joe. How are you?"

Tap. **Tap**. Tap.

"I'm fine, just need to get some pasta."

_Tap_. Tap. Tap.

"It's in the usual spot right?"

Tap.

Gaby blushed when she felt warm lips on her cheeks, his fingers brushed her hair behind her ear "Okay, thank you Joe."

Joe, the cutest most adorable commoner there was. If life was a story he'd be the cute baker next door. She met him a couple years back in this very shop with her Aunt. At that time Joe was still a customer, and helped her out to find the cereal section. Unlike everyone else, whom were afraid how to approach her, Joe wasn't. It was hard at first, him being mute her being blind. But her Aunt helped out and everything slowly became steady.

"You liiiike him," teased Fifth rolling the 'l' along the way. Gaby's pretty sure that her face was as red as her hair by now. She quickly denied the idea, there was no way Joe would like a nameless person like her.

"Oh sweets, don't say that," reassured Second.

"I'm just a sad blind nobody who so happens to be smarter than average," she mumbled.

"And he so happens to be an insecure teenager that's mute," Fourth countered.

"Oh shut up," seethed Fifth.

"Please don't fight," Sixth whispered.

"You guys..." Gaby sighed. She dragged her fingers alongside the shelves and counted till the fifth row before reach high up for the pasta only to miss.

Curse her height.

Though Gaby is taller than most her age the height of where the pasta is, is simply absolutely ridiculous. She placed her cane on the floor and jumped higher, only missing it by a hairline. Gaby tensed when she felt someone go near her. Quickly picking up her cane she turned around, her hand reaching towards her pepper spray.

"Do you need help?"

Female, late teens early twenties, an almost unnoticeable accent highly likely to be Italian.

"Hello, um do you need help?" Gaby could hear the surprise in her voice but nodded nonetheless.

"Pasta..."

"Hm?"

"The pasta," she said this time louder "May you please pass the pasta."

"Alright, hold on. Here you go."

Gaby muttered a small thank you and clutched the small box to her chest. She speed walk to Joe and placed the box of pasta on top of the counter. Paying with the right amount of cash she waked goodbye and quickly went home.

Her home, like she said before, is a small flat. It was located a few miles from crime alley and much farther away from Gotham Academy. Gaby didn't know the actual image of it but her Aunt told her that it was four stories, a bit shackled but homey. The room itself is simple; with only a living room, two bedroom, kitchen and one bathroom. Once she went in Gaby realised that her Aunt had probably gone off to work again. Shrugging off her shoes Gaby filled the pot with water and switched the stove on.

"Ooh! I'll stir the water!" Seventh shouted. She walked as if she were dancing, airy even and her voice though sounded unstable was full of light and joy.

"I'll chop the ingredients," said Seventh; maternal and motherly. Though at the sometime she sounded quite monotonous, reminding Gaby of a Goth Her footsteps were laid back and poised, like a lady during the Victorian era.

"I'll set the table," Sixth mumbled. Sixth is generally a quite person, only ever echoing Fifth's word, someone she seems to get along greatly. His footsteps were heavy and Gaby wouldn't be surprised if her neighbours heard them.

"And," Gaby began "I'll get the other pot ready."

Footsteps and more footsteps filled the air

"Aaah finally! Seems like they're not here as usual. Hey Gabs where does your Aunt out the French wine?" asked a seductive, Fifth's, voice. His voice sound like charming bells, his footsteps were graceful and smelt like the nicest flowers in May.

"On the third shelf, third row. See it?"

"Yep!"

Gaby heard someone flop down on the couch, demanding "Where's the T.V remote!"

"On the coffee table," Gaby replied.

"Thanks!" that was the ever boisterous Fourth. He sounded happy, a bit cocky but happy and proud nonetheless. His footsteps were that of a soldier and he reminded Gaby a lot of Thor from the Norse Mythologies.

"How was your day?" asked Second.

Gaby thought back, "It was...attracting attention."

"I see, you should at least make two or three friends."

"So? I have you guys."

"Yes we know."

The 'but' rang through between them. In reality Gaby doesn't know who these voices, these people were. They could be a figment of her imagination but she's living in a world where Wonder Woman from the Amazons is real and where Martians are real and where―a world where the unimaginable can become possible. These people are family.

Family.

The only one she could ever call family is her Aunt. But now...she had more members. Gaby didn't care if they aren't real or of they're all a figment of her imagination. They're family and she didn't question about them before.

She isn't starting now.

**-x-x-x-**

"Goodnight."

Were the last words Gaby said to the voices before closing her eyes. Soon, sleep enveloped her.

**-x-x-x-**

Everything was a catastrophe.

A blanket of grey covered the sky, the air thick and suffocating, the lands dark almost to point of being dead. It felt so barren, so lifeless. Bart however is used to it, he will forever be used to this waste. May not like it but already gotten used to it. He held out a rough palm out, the black snowflake falling into the centre. The boy hugged himself tighter and leaned against the self made shack. He was tiered, exhausted and he missed everyone.

Bart felt tears well up.

He couldn't, could never cry. It was a sign of weakness and he won't show any weakness. Showing weakness meant surrendering, giving up. And he couldn't; not for Dad, Aunt Dawn, Lian, Irey, the list could go on.

He would never give up for them.

That's why they decided to run, to scatter. It had been Damian's idea in the first place, that it'd be safe if they didn't cramp around like a bug red dot that says 'hit me'. Everyone agreed with the plan but Bart felt cold, he was hungry he feels lonely.

Bart blinked when he saw bright red. Great, he's starting to hallucinate. Going hours without food can do that to you. He rubbed his eyes once, twice, just to make sure and still saw the red spot innocently lying against the black snow. It looked incredibly pure amongst it's tainted surroundings. Bart licked his dry, chapped lips debating on what to do. Should he go and check it out? But what if the Reach find him, but what if that red thing is a person? He felt incredibly selfish as all these thoughts race through his mind.

Finalising his decision, Bart stood up with shaky legs and jogged over to the red spot.

And saw a someone.

Bright (or dark? He doesn't know) red hair that reminded him of Aunt Dawn's. She was small, not as small as him, but still small. And she had slightly tanned skin which was an incredible rarity here, even the Latino people did not have tan skin as fresh as that anymore. Yet the person in front of him, laying in the cold with nothing but a shirt and shorts, has tan skin. He slid the hair off of her neck, nope no collar. Bart checked her arms, nope no serial number. So the girl isn't a prisoner, she isn't a meta or a human by the looks of it. Then what is she?

Not wasting any more time he lifted her up and man was she heavy, easing towards his shack. He awkwardly flattened the ground before placing her down. She was shivering, ice beginning to form on her eyelashes and her lips were turning blue. Uh oh. Blue lips were never, ever a good sign. Bart honestly has no idea what to do, he has no medical skills, that's usually Lian's job. He wasn't a genius that was Damian. He couldn't vibrate to keep himself warm cause of the stupid collar and he has nothing except for this shack. Bart rubbed his hands together. Rub...rub! That's it! If he gave her enough body warmth then hopefully she'll stop shaking.

Bart wrapped his arms around her. She smelt like fresh something, he couldn't name it. But it was clear that the girl is in much better shape than Bart himself. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Then she moved, and the magic shattered. She blinked revealing a pair of unfocused eyes. Bart didn't know what colour they were; white, silver? But they were laced with confusion. She immediately bolted up, knocking him on the chin.

Her hands fanatically searched for something yet her head remained straight. And that's when Bart realises that she can't see. He froze when she stopped moving her hands and instead stared straight through him, her brows furrowed, her eyes slanted. Bart was briefly reminded of Damian.

"Who. Where. Why. When. What."

Definitely Damian.

"Bart, outskirts of Camp xxxxxx, Ibroughtyoucauseyouseemedcold, a few minutes ago, I'mnottoosure."

"Stop speaking gibberish."

Bart's brows rose up at the word 'jib-er-ish', what in the world was that? "What?" She attempted to glare at him, read the word attempted. Her eyes were unfocused, brows though express full made pouting eyes and her chubby cheeks were puffed out. Bart had never seen so much fat on a person before. Every human he'd seen all had the same sharp cheekbones and strong jaws.

"Who are you?" she asked again, slower.

"Bart. Bart Allen," he tried to give a smile and failed epically. Smiles weren't his thing, they hurt his cheeks and why smile in such a grim place?

"Gaby...Where am I and why am I here?" the last thing she remembers was going to sleep, saying goodnight.

Bart furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. He saved her life and she was complaining? A normal person would've gone to their knees and thanked him. "Gee, way to show your appreciation."

"Well what you'd expect? I'm out here, in the cold―" she shouted, making Bart incredibly worried. Was this girl such a mode? Didn't she know that she'll attract attention? Quickly putting his cold hands above her mouth he silenced het "Mppph! Waf ba ell?"

"Shh! Do you want to get us killed?" She glared and bit his hand, making him yelp and pull back.

"What do you mean?" Gaby, he decided go actually use her name, mumbled. Bart was about to retort with a rebuttal comment but instantly tensed at the sound of machines. He quickly pulled her into an embraced and placed his fingers on top of her lips. Red lights scanned the area, Gaby stiffened when she heard loud roaring engines. Slowly, steadily, they began to dissipate. Bart let go of her.

"That's what I mean."

Bart blinked as she began to fade. People don't start fading, only metas do. Or aliens. But she wasn't wearing a collar nor was, well, alien-y. So how in the world was she fading?

Before he could ask, she disappeared.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaby gasped.

"Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire," said Second "Are you alright?"

She shook her head "No, I―Bart! I had a dream and, and..." she paused, looking at her small hands, comparing them to the dream boy's hand "...And it's just a dream."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, well have a shower and get dressed you have school," Gaby gave a numb nod as she lazily pulled herself off the bed. After packing her things and cooking breakfast, which was only French toast, she knocked around to see if her Aunt was home. Nope, nada. Shrugging, Gaby quickly ran out of her flat, slowing down as she reached a few metres.

Her hands grazed the watch, reading 6:35. She mentally did the math and estimated time of arrival at around 7:00 if lucky.

Today, aside from the dream, had been a normal day. No birds chirping, that only happens in cities like Metropolis or Central, the light smell of pollution and barely any early risers at all. Gaby liked it like this, it make things much easier to go to the bus, no people in the way. Although she kept her guard up, always keep your guard up. After all this is Gotham, worst city to be in with the exception of Bludhaven. Sometimes you hear things. Things that you don't want to hear.

Gaby gripped her bag, maybe if she ignored anything and everything she wouldn't encounter bitter things. She took a deep breath in.

"Keep a cool mind brat," said Fourth making Gaby's eye twitch as she murmured "I'm not a brat."

"Sure you're not."

Gaby frowned, ready to make a retort only to freeze "Do you hear that."

Silence.

"Hear what?"

"No, I just thought that I―"

"Aaaaaaaaah! L-let me go! Please!"

Gaby tensed. OhnonononoohNo. Absolutely not.

"Someone help me!"

This is so not happening, she was nine for goodness sake. Nobody was expecting her to dash in like a hero were they? But nobody else was around and events like this isn't rare in the outskirts of Crime Alley. Gaby was scared, incredibly. She wanted to do something but that would gain attention and worse could come, she could be targeted. The red head could faintly recall her Aunt's words, hero's words. But that's it! Gaby isn't and never will be a hero, a prodigious child yes, a hero? No.

Gaby gave a loud sigh, she can't believe she's doing this.

"Oi, you're not actually serious are you-shit. You are, aren't you?" cried Fourth, Gaby stayed silent and ran towards the shouting. She trembled, not in fear, rather anxiety? Was the woman okay? Was she too late?

"Stop!" Gaby was surprised, never in her life had she heard her voice sound so clear, so loud.

"What? Hey guys look," the shouting stopped and Gaby immediately got ready to get her pepper spray.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she scrunched her nose, smelling the whiff of strong alcohol that oozed off of them "Scram! Unless you want to play," trailed the leering voice.

Gaby is scared, dead straight scared "Let her go." But she wouldn't let her voice waver.

"No way," began one of them "Watcha gonna do about it."

"I...I," Gaby started. Truth is, she didn't know what to do, she's nine!

"I thought so―Hey! Where the he'll do you think you're goin-nggh!"

"Sorry kid," said a female voice. The female voice that was shouting just moments ago actually "Better you than me."

Gaby gaped, bitch.

"Gah! You little-she's gone because of you!" screamed one and she wondered why no one came running, to help her like she did with that traitorous woman.

"No, I-" she didn't no what to say.

She needed to run.

And run she did.

Bolting away from the men Gaby didn't stop, and she left her cane, making her run blindly. The fact that her lungs were burning, she didn't care. Nor did she pay any attention to her surroundings. All she needed to do was run, only to be halted as one of the men grabbed her arm. She kicked, punched, nothing worked. Fright filled her as more footsteps came. Why, why, why! Why wasn't anyone helping her? She could feel her breathing starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh no!" cried Seventh "Brother! Please help her if not I will!"

Gaby could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. Was this it? Is she going to die?

"You'll pay for it―GAH!"

"What the, who―Nggh!"

"Aaah!"

_CRACK!_

Everything happened to fast, Gaby didn't know what was going on. The next things that happened were more noises and she smelt iron. The sickly, sweet smell of iron. Or blood.

"You people disgust me," said a deep, husked voice.

Gaby asked this numerous of times and she'll ask more: why isn't anyone actually bothering to go out of their houses? She blinked when something wet splatters on her cheek.

"Targeting a girl, barely of age." Then nothing, there was no reply. Gaby heard footsteps shuffling towards her. She quickly grabbed her pepper spray and pointed it at whoever "I-I have a pepper spray!"

"Pepper spray? Seriously?" asked Fifth.

"You left this."

She furrowed her eyes and sniffed rubbing the snot on her sleeves "'m blind."

"It's your cane―o-oi don't start crying!"

Gaby didn't stop she reached out and grabbed the man's shirt. Pulling herself to him and began to sob. She didn't care if she attached attention, she was scared. Gaby heard the voices whispering soothing words as they tried to calm her down. The man awkwardly patted her head "There, um calm down."

She only sobbed harder.

The man quietly cursed "You want ice cream?"

Gaby nodded, free food.

**-x-x-x-**

"Name's Slade Wilson by the way."

"I'm Gaby. Just Gaby."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! The only OC i made here was Gaby and the thugs, legit, all the other characters are from canon. Even the unnamed bully, woman in the supermarket, joe and the woman at the end, but that's a secret.<strong>

**Question of the day: Any idea who those voices are?**

**The people who answers correctly can have an instant nomination on pairings, any pairings, even slash peeps. For all i care, Robin could end up with Klarion, that's all up to you, leaving it in your hands.**


End file.
